the Golden Foursome
by kennakatz11
Summary: What would happen if the Golden Trio became the Golden Foursome? Ginny joins the group in an unexpected twist! please read and review! this is my first ever fanfic! I own nothing! :)
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the crowd in search for the boy who lived, desperate to share one dance with him before him, Ron, and Hermione go off to save the world. Meanwhile I'll be at my seventh year of Hogwarts. Who knows how horrible that will be with Dumbledore gone? For the first time in my life I'm not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. The only place I want to be is with Harry; I want to help make a difference in the war, not hide away from the danger like my family wishes.

I spot Harry and I'm about to call out to him when, as quick as a flash, a beautiful silver lynx lands in the middle of the dance floor. The patronus opened it's mouth and Kingsley's voice rang out loudly "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Utter panic broke out.

I jump out of the way of the flood of terrified wedding guests. Out of all the people in the crowd I was only looking for one person. "Harry, wait!" He turns around and his startling emerald green eyes pierce my soft brown ones. "Ginny you need to go to Hogwarts. You need to stay away from the death eaters and protect yourself." "I can help!" I cry, angry that even he was treating me like a child. "Ginny please, you have to trust me." He says, a mixture of anger, sadness, and determination etched onto his face. Before I can say another word, he grabbed onto Hermione's arm and they apparated into the night, leaving me behind.

It's been a week after the trio left, after they left me. I tried everything to keep my mind off of them but my thoughts always strayed back to Harry. I knew he just wanted me to be safe but why was he always treating me like a child? I know how to take care of myself. I could have helped them do… whatever they're doing out there. I wasn't just going to let my brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend go out and risk their lives alone. I needed a way to find them. Then it hit me. I had a plan. I quickly packed a suitcase full of clothing, medical supplies, and muggle and wizard money. I found George in the kitchen and I asked him to shrink my suitcase. "Sure thing. What do you need it for?" he asked as he performed the charm. "Oh um I want to keep my clothes and my school supplies separated in my trunk." I lied at the top of my head. Surprisingly, he bought my poor excuse without another word.

I went into my room and grabbed my quill and parchment. I didn't know how I was going to say this.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie,_

_After thinking about it for sometime, I decided to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron in their quest. I just couldn't bear to let them go by themselves and I know I can be of some help to them. I hope you'll forgive me. If someone from the ministry asks about me, you can tell them that I've been kidnapped by death eaters or that I became extremely sick. You know that you can't blow the missions cover. I've made my decision so please don't come searching for me. Don't worry. I hope to see you soon._

_ Love, Ginny_

I placed the note on my desk and pulled out my wand out. I knew I would be doing a lot of underage magic while on the mission, why not start now?

I took a deep breath, and said the charm.

In a whirlwind of noise and color, I was whisked away to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wherever they were.

CRACK. With a nasty thud, I landed on my ankle and fell to the ground. I examined my ankle before I examined my surroundings. It was a small sprain, nothing a quick healing charm wouldn't fix. An owl hooted in a tree, bringing me back to my senses. I look around and saw that I was surrounded by trees. I assumed I was in a forest. There was a tent a few yards away. Suddenly a heard a familiar voice shouting "Who's there? Ginny? Ginny! How did you find us?! Ron, Harry come quick!" Hermione helped me to my feet and I looked at the trio's faces. Instead of looking relieved like I thought they would, Hermione looked worried, Harry was angry, but worst was Ron, who was livid.

"Oh Ginny! Are you all right? How on earth did you find us? Come inside the tent and explain!" Hermione fussed over me. "What happened?" "Well…" I began "it started when I let you borrow my charms book for your mission. I only remembered today that I had put a tracking charm on it, so that any time I lost my book, if I said the spell then I would be taken to it. I couldn't stand letting you three risking your lives without me. I want to help. I left a note at home, and came here" "Ginny-" Hermione started. "No Hermione, she shouldn't be here." Ron practically yelled. "She's too young; she'll just get in the way!" Harry remained silent. Suddenly fierce anger erupted inside me. I came to help and Ron just turned me down like he was superior to me? He never had much tact but this was too far. And Harry my _boyfriend_, the one I thought would stick up for me, stayed silent as if he hoped he could escape his role in the argument. In my book, this was betrayal.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" I exclaimed, my face as red as my fiery hair. "Did you honestly expect me to sit back and wait for you to return? You can't just leave me in the dark, I care about you three more than anyone in the world and not knowing where you are or if you're safe is not an option."

"Ginny I thought you would understand." Someone spoke up and I realized it was Harry. "I've lost too many people in my life and I don't want to add you to the list. I just want you to be safe." He spoke so quietly and even though anger still burned in his eyes, his tone was of forced calm. It finally dawned on me what he meant. He just wanted me safe. He wanted us to have the perfect relationship after the war, just like I did. It was impossible to stay mad at him when I knew he shared the same dream as me. He stepped towards me and engulfed me in a hug. "You need to leave Ginny." He murmured. "I know. I understand." "I'm so sorry Ginny." said Hermione with tears glistening in her eyes. "Save it Hermione. I'm going home. Bye everyone." Now I was honestly looking forward to going home. I was humiliated. I took a few steps then the problem dawned on me. I turned around with a look of horror on my face. "What?" Ron snapped. But his expression slowly softened. "I don't know how to get back! When you cast the spell, the only way you can get back is to say the counter curse and I don't know it! I can't apparate, or Floo, or Portkey, nothing! What am I going to do?!" I was in tears, my fear and hysteria rising.

"Okay well what's the name of the spell?" said Hermione as she tried to calm me down. "I don't know! I cast the spell last April, I just came across it in a library book and decided to try it out!" I sobbed. I was so scared that I was going to get in the way now. I could be the one thing that would get in the way of Harry saving the world and defeating you-know-who. Hermione put a comforting arm around me. "Don't worry Ginny. You'll have to stay with us for now. We'll get you home as soon as possible, though that could be a very long time. Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong, and now you can help us. It will be great to have another person with us on our journey."

It looked like the Golden Trio might become the Golden _Foursome_.

What did I get myself into?

I wandered aimlessly around the tent trying to find something useful to do. I imagined coming in the tent with an armful of firewood and seeing the surprised but grateful looks of my fellow companions. I was just about to use my wand to cut down a small tree until I realized that I was a witch, and I didn't need wood to make a fire. I held back my sigh of frustration. There must be something I could do to get the trio's approval! Defeated, I trudged back into the tent to get ready for dinner.

I sat down by the fire with Hermione and placed my head in my hands. "Still having trouble with the boys?" she looked at me sympathetically. I looked up at her warily. "Ron is still mad at me and effuses to talk to me. I mean, I can see why he's mad but honestly what's done is done and I can't reverse time unless I use a time turner, and we both know that's not gonna happen." "Well he'll get over it. You know Ron, he and you both have the famous Weasley temper."


	2. Chapter 2- Forgiveness

**AN: Hey everyone! What are your opinions on the last chapter? Thanks to **

***Eliza272**

***yukikiralacus**

***Vinito**

***rampager94**

***Snapegirlkmf**

**For being the firsts to fav and/or follow, or reveiw The Golden Foursome! I really appreciate it! Now, on to the story! **

It was around 11:00 at night when I finally decided to talk to Harry and apologize for my mistake. I immediately found him outside of the tent taking his shift as guard. I at down next to him and we spent the next few minutes staring ahead in silence. Finally I gathered up my courage.

"Harry?" I said in a tone barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry you know." He gave me a sideways look before heaving a long sigh. "You think I don't know that Gin?" for a minute I thought he was going to start shouting at me and I felt tears well up in my eyes, even though I am most certainly _not_ a big crier. The next words he spoke surprised me.

"That doesn't mean I don't forgive you..." I looked up at him, my warm brown eyes meeting those shocking green ones. "Really?" I sniffed. "Of course Ginny." He confirmed. "Do you think one mistake is going to end things between us? This is just the first of many mistakes we're going to make together. But we'll work through them." And I knew then that I loved him more than ever before.

He inched closer and wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for the next hour, taking up the guard shift together. Suddenly, Harry leaned in towards me and I did the same to him. When our faces were just inches apart, and my heart was beating as if I had just run a complicated race, we heard a voice. "Harry, you've been at that shift for hours. Go back to bed and I'll-" I looked up and saw the bushy mane of hair that could belong to no other than Hermione Granger. She looked extremely embarrassed to have walked in on what would have been our kissing scene. "Oh… um, Harry, I'll be in the tent. Call me when you want me to take over." She barely got that last sentence out before she scurried away.

"She's right you know. We really should get some sleep." Harry pointed out. "No, you go. I'll help Hermione out." I convinced. He knew I wasn't going to budge and he really was tired so he eventually gave in and a few minutes later Hermione came out.

We sat together in a painful silence. I knew she still felt awkward and embarrassed for walking in on Harry and me. "Hermione, you don't have to feel bad you know. It's not that big of a deal. It's best if you just forget about it." I advised.

"I'm so sorry Ginny I really didn't mean to butt in I thought you were still in bed! I know that you and Harry don't get much private time together and the one peaceful moment you two have I end up ruining!" she rushed. She really felt guilty about this. Sure, I was a bit (ok, a lot) annoyed at her for ending our time alone but I knew she didn't mean to. I knew I had to assure her that all was forgiven, or else she would dwell on it all day.

"'Mione, relax, I'm telling you _it's not a big deal_!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive."

"Besides, now I can do the same thing to you and Ron." I taunted; an evil grin on my face. "What do you mean?" puzzled Hermione.

"Well its obvious isn't it? You're clearly into Ron."

**AN: Hey! Sorry this chapter was pretty short, but I'm rushing to finish it because I will be busy this weekend. Just wanted to say, really special thanks to-**

***Taylor**

***Mahika**

***Janice**

***Kylie**

***Allie**

***Nicole**

***Daphne**

***Mom**

***Dad**

**For being so awesome to me about my first fanfic! You guys are the best!**

**Everyone please Please PLEASE review! Criticism, compliments, suggestions, anything! **

**Please review and answer me this: What do guys think I should add in later?**

**Ginny finding a lost magical creature**

**Ron and Hermione fighting**

**The gang at Malfoy manor, getting help from none other then Draco! **

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Thanks to you guys I know what I have to work on, like my formatting. Trust me, this story WILL BE IMPROVED! Remember, this is my first fanfic so I'm not 100% good on how to save and upload new chapters. But I will continue to do my best. Special thanks to-**

***Sunshine72 **

**For being the first to add me to her author alert. You rock! Thanks for the support! **

**So, where was I? Oh yeah… on to chapter three!**

The next few days passed rather pleasantly. Ron had finally given in and begrudgingly agreed to talk to me, and Harry and I were enjoying our time together. I think that Hermione was just happy to have another girl to talk to. We made ourselves busy by collecting edible berries and mushrooms, and keeping the tent clean. One afternoon I came out of the tent to find Hermione casting protection charms around the area. I raised my wand to help her.

"_Prote-" _I began, feeling the energy from my magic building up inside me. For me it was a pleasant fiery feeling, though I heard before that it was different for each witch or wizard.

Hermione whirled around at the sound of my voice. "Ginny! _Stop!_" she shrieked.

"What? What's wrong?" I yelled.

"What are you doing? You can't use magic, you still have the trace!"

"Oh jeez! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed, slapping a hand to my forehead. How could I have been so stupid? If I had finished that spell, the ministry would have been able to find us and the entire mission would have been ruined!

"I say we need to find you a new wand to use, at least for now." Hermione mused.

"You're right, but where are we going another wand? Ollivander is missing and we can't exactly walk into Diagon Alley with _Harry Potter_. Plus you, Ron, and I are supposed to be in school." I stated.

"Well, we'll figure that out later. For now you'll just have to act like a muggle and keep from using magic." said Hermione.

I inwardly groaned. I hated the feeling of having magic and not being able to use it. Normally during the summer I'd be pretty ok with not using my magic, but being the only one on the mission who couldn't use her wand made me feel extremely vulnerable, as if the words _attack me, I can't fight back!_ were plastered onto my forehead. I silently vowed that I would still keep my wand with me wherever I went. I'd rather be discovered by the group of morons they call the ministry then watch a friend die.

While I was lost in thought, Hermione finished up the protection and concealment charms.

"Well, I guess that's all. How about we go start on lunch?" she said.

"That'd be great. I'll tell the boys." I nodded

We usually had bland wild mushrooms and tart, sour berries for lunch, except for the rare occasion where Hermione would sneak off to a nearby grocery store, grab some canned goods, and leave some money on a counter. Those days were the best, because when Ron was hungry, he was also grumpy, and mushrooms did _not_ satisfy his humongous appetite. I wasn't too keen on having a nearly empty stomach either. Thankfully, Hermione had gone out last night and returned with several cans of ravioli, so Ronald was in a decent mood.

I walked into the tent where Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap. "Hey guys, Hermione says we should start on lunch." I informed them. "So you better start clearing up." I said, gesturing to their game.

"Aw, c'mon Gin, just one more game!" Ron whined.

Just then, Hermione appeared, carrying a stack of plates and cups. Instantly, my brother jumped to his feet as if he'd sat on a porcupine.

"'Mione let me take those." he offered and scooped them up out of her arms.

Hermione looked taken aback; perhaps Ron's sudden act of generosity had surprised her as much as it had surprised me. He certainly never did this at home.

"Oh… well, um… thanks Ron. You can set them over there." she said hesitantly, pointing to a spot on the table. She then turned around and gave me a quizzical but (could it be hopeful?) look, which I returned with a smile and a shrug. It seemed that my brother might have a crush on Hermione!

Lunch was very cheerful. We laughed and told jokes as we ate the lukewarm ravioli, which tasted surprisingly better than usual. When it was time to clear up, Ron once again jumped to his feet and helped Hermione with the sauce covered plates then offered to wipe down the table. He continued to do that the rest of the week, earning mixtures of surprised and grateful looks from Hermione. She still seemed pretty weirded out though. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't very often that Ron was helpful with chores, unless our mum ordered him to.

He was beginning to be more helpful with other things too. He would act his usual, lazy self when Harry and I were around but the second Hermione entered the room he would jump to his feet and offer to take over what ever task Hermione was doing at the moment. She hardly ever had to do the guard shift at night; Ron would insist she get some sleep whenever she tried. I rarely had to do it either. Perhaps Harry did not want to be upstaged on tact and manners by Ron, because whenever I situated myself outside the tent at night, he would appear minutes later, usually with a hot mug of tea or cocoa, and would send me off to bed. The tent was a lot warmer than the frigid night air so I usually had no objections. _Honestly,_ I thought one night. _A girl could get used to this._

One night, Ron and Harry decided to do the guard shift together so that they wouldn't become bored. I went back inside of the tent and found Hermione sitting by her bed, skimming through _The Beedle Bard_.

"Want some cocoa?" I asked, pointing to my own mug.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, thanks." She answered looking up at me. "Oh, and Gin? When you're done, c-can we talk?" she asked, and for some reason her voice quavered.

"Yeah, whatever you need." I nodded, trying my best to look nonchalant. On the inside though, my heart skipped a beat. Why on Earth would she need to talk to me? She's usually the one who has to comfort and reassure me when we talk.

Once I finished heating up her drink I sat cross legged at the foot of her bed.

"Ok, spill." I commanded gently.

"What's up with Ron lately? Is it because he likes me or… is it that he doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

Wow. I thought she was going to ask something a lot harder for me to answer. The answer to this was so simple that I almost laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, of course he likes you! Isn't it obvious? I mean, he helps you with chores, he takes over the night watch for you, and he clearly looks after you. Plus he's been acting more polite towards you and paying you compliments. If he doesn't like you, then my name isn't Ginerva Weasley." I declared.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really." I confirmed.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, good. I was getting kind of worried."

"Worried? About what?" I questioned, rearranging my features into an expression of curiosity.

"Well…" she started, looking bashful. "Don't tell either of the boys, but I was just worried that Ron was sucking up to me so that later on he could get something in return. Like if he ever wanted help with something that he would be too lazy to do. I just want to make sure that if he's being kind to me, that it's genuine kindness. Not sucking up and stocking up on favors I would owe him." she told me.

"Don't worry Hermione. Ron at times can be rude, lazy, utterly oblivious, annoying…" I began, but stopped at the look on her face. "Ok, sorry, but you know what I mean? I'm just trying to say that Ron can sometimes be a pain, but he would never do that to someone, especially you." I reassured her.

"I know Ginny. I guess I'm just being overly paranoid." She said with a shaky laugh.

"So…" I teased, nudging her playfully in the side. "Are you going to make the first move?"

"I certainly hope I won't have to! If he really does like me then I shouldn't have to make the first move. I don't expect something big and fancy, especially not here where we're literally migrating across England. But considering that he's on the mission against you-know-who, being brave enough to make the first move should be a cinch." She stated passionately.

_Well, she has a point there_, I had to admit.

_But then again, it doesn't seem likely that Ron will be able to take the first step without a little help. _I reasoned.

It looked like it was time for me to get out my bag of tricks and play the role of matchmaker.

**Well thanks for reading! What did you think of the chapter? Another special thanks to-**

***Daphne**

***Mahika**

**For the awesome reviews. I had a serious case of writers block and you guys helped boost me out of it. You and everyone else who have helped me with this fanfic are really appreciated! Now, I haven't gotten any reviews about whether I should add in either-**

**Ginny finding a lost magical creature and taking her under her wing.**

**Ron and Hermione having a fight!**

**The gang at Malfoy Manor getting help from none other than Draco!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again! **


End file.
